pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Druma
The Kalistocracy of Druma (pronounced kal-ihs-TOK-rah-see of DROO-muh) is a land glutting itself on the wealth of trade, ruled by the high prophet of a strange, secular religion that values wealth and trade above any deity. This religion permeates every level of Druma society as followers of the Prophecies of Kalistrade favor each other in all business deals. While other religions are tolerated in Druma their followers rarely go far as the majority of the Resplendant Bureaucracy which runs Druma is made up of followers of the Prophecy. Government Druma is run by the Resplendent Bureaucracy, the organization directly responsible for running the nation. Unfortunately in a nation that values wealth above all else, few people wish to remain in a job that has steady pay but no opportunity for the advancement of their personal wealth. As such, members of the Bureaucracy only tend to stay there for up to a decade while they look for opportunities elsewhere. Above the bureaucracy is the man it serves, the High Prophet Kelldor. While jobs in the bureaucracy are not usually taken by richer merchants, the role of High Prophet is no mere job. Ruling a country of wealth-obsessed merchants and the political connections that brings makes the High Prophet one of the most powerful men in Avistan. Druma's relationship with its neighboring nations is interesting to say the least. Obsessed with trade, Druma is primarily interested in its neighbors as trading partners and little else. It finds Molthune to the west to be naive and unaware of its power or potential influence. Druma cannot understand the strange egalitarian principles of Andoran, its neighbor to the south. And to the east Druma eagerly eyes Kyonin and the untapped potential of the kingdom of the elves. History The area that comprises modern day Druma was not always a human kingdom in fact before the founding of Druma these lands belonged to the dwarves. First the dwarvern kingdom of Tar Taargadth rose in this area in -5133 AR. Later after the fall of Tar Taargadth the area would be split between the five dwarf kingdoms of Gardadth, Saggorak, Doggadth, Grakodan and Taggoret. For nearly eight hundred years these small dwarven kingdoms struggled against each other in petty quarrels and wars. Ironically, humans suffered more from these feuds than dwarves did. Humans that resided in the area were torn between the frequently contradicting proclamations of the various dwarf kings. Then the Prophets of Kalistrade, using their trade-honed negotiating skills, finally brought peace to the feuding nations. In 2332 AR the dwarves of the Five Kings Mountains signed the Kerse Accord which not only brought peace to the dwarf nations but also granted the humans within the area autonomy and significant control over the mineral wealth of the area. This would hail the beginning of Druma. When the dwarvern kingdoms fell one by one to orcs between 2497 AR and 2526 AR the grip of the humans, and therefore the Prophets of Kalistrade, tightened, forming the start of the modern nation of Druma. Since then the Prophets of Kalistrade have gained a stranglehold on Druma with the Prophecies now forming the official state religion. Geography Druma's centralized location between the bustling waters of Lake Encarthan and the trade routes of Isger leading all the way to the Inner Sea makes it an ideal place for a nation of traders, and its rich mineral deposits ensure that Druma will never be short on goods to export. Druma is nestled between Lake Encarthan to its north and the Five Kings Mountains to its east and south. Its border to the west with Molthune is the only border not defined by a natural feature. Druma itself is predominantly hilly and much of its terrain is dominated by the mountains that make up two sides of its border. While the hilly nature of the terrain may not make it ideal for agriculture it does conceal the mineral wealth that has helped to make Druma so rich. Settlements * Detmer * Highhelm * Kerse * Macridi People The most interesting thing about the people of Druma is their almost universal adherence to the Prophecies of Kalistrade. Nowhere else in Avistan are the followers of the prophecy so common. The prophecy states that it followers must adhere to strict rules about diet and sex and must also wear only white and wear gloves to prevent contact with those outside of the cult. The prophecies' main tenet is that one must attain personal wealth in order to justify one's worth in the celestial order. This belief means displays of wealth are prominent amongst the citizens of Druma and often gaudy in the extreme. Merchant lords of Druma frequently wear jewelery worth many thousands of gold pieces. Despite this, few would be stupid enough to rob an adherent of the Prophecies as they are able to afford magical protection, scrying, and assasins and are often protected by members of the Mercenary League, Druma's highly-paid and well-trained military. References Category:Nations of Avistan Category:Lawful neutral nations Category:Nations